1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to controls for sewing machines and more particularly, to controls therefor capable of performing a dual function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known for sewing machines with electronic pattern control means to be provided with overriding controls enabling an operator to vary bight and stitch length. In such machines, a potentiometer has been used as an overriding control to provide a bight or stitch length signal. Once such a potentiometer had been switched into the circuit and so rendered effective for use, it could be turned off only by the operator selecting a new pattern for sewing with a control located at a location remote from the overriding control.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide an improved control of the kind described which can be activated or deactivated, and can be operated to provide a selected output control signal, all at the same location.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved sewing machine control including both an angularly adjustable signal modulating control and an on-off push button control.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.